Life without you
by pociandsmithever
Summary: Hey, this is my 2nd fanic. It shows the way that john smith life changed after pocahontas left him with rolfe. And what will happen if pocahontas understood that she is really in deeply love wih smith?please read and pleas please please review


''John we have to stop'' said a woman with long circle blonde hair that stopped to her shoulders.

''Why? I want you'' the captain said and kissed her neck. ''But you didn't ask me to marriage and this action will destroy my honor. John, I know that I am not your only relationship. Everywhere you go make a relationship,you kiss or make love with another woman. But I love you and..'' the woman stopped because John kissed her cold and he unclasped her dress and left it to fell down. That was his answer. Then he added ''Just don't talk and left yourself to me''. Claudia (the woman with blond hair) pulled John back. ''The only thing that you care about is how to make love to me. How to make me yours. You didn't love ever. Don't you know what does love mean?'' told with temper. John Smith stayed back for a moment. Yes he loved but this woman hurt him. Now it was 2 years before John Smith left the England with his ship, and his beloved Pocahontas with Rolfe. He and Pocahontas loved each other with passion, very strong and they tried to overcome all difficult times. But she, left him for another man. And after all this events he understood one thing: don't believe in love. Just have fan with a lot of women. Just this. Don't believe in love. He shook his head and pulled Claudia closer to his body. Captain Smith unclasped his shirt and he started to kiss Claudia, his hands was going up and down to her hair and all her body. ''Damn it. Please don't daze me again with your stupid woman-unrest. Just let us to have fan together.'' john seemed like have not feelings. He was a famous explorer that all women know, a handsome man that has every woman he wanted to his bed. Before met Pocahontas, he had some relationships but nothing important. When he met her, he felt something different, he want to leave all the rest of his life with Pocahontas. But when Pocahontas left him, he changed, very much. He was playing with woman, just he was sleeping with them. ''Ah, Pocahontas'' he whispered ''where are you know''? He added. Claudia asked '' what''?. John Smith didn't answer. Just kissed her again. Early in the morning Claudia woke up and saw John Smith to wear his shirt. ''John, where will you go''? She asked with a sleepy voice and rubbed her eyes. ''I have to go. I will met King James the next day and now I have some jobs.'' he answered with a cold voice without looked at her. ''For what John?'' ''I don't know and it isn't your job.'' said John and went to the door but suddenly he heard Claudia's voice. ''But John, someday you will marry me, and I have to know about problems of my future husband.'' said with a sweet voice, wore a robe and came closer to John and hugged him. He pulled away her and said with a little bit of shock '' I never told that I will marry you. I will never marry you or another woman''. ''But you slept with me, you will destroy my honor.'' said Claudia with tears in her eyes. ''I am in despair John.'' John looked her with saddened. ''A woman that makes love with a man that knows him only a week has no honor. You chose to slept with me.'' added the captain. ''But John'' tried to keep his arm but smith took his arm quickly and said ''Let me go''. Claudia started to dry her eyes and began '' You are a half man. Just this. And do you know why? Because you haven't feelings. You will never feel love, the most beautiful feeling of all. You will never live a real life. Maybe you are a captain, famous, with all the women that he want but you never loved, you don't love and you won't love. I 'm sorry for you and do you know why? Because someday you will die and you won't feel love. Nice to meet you captain Smith. To meet a man that he is really empty.'' She said, looked at his face with anger and left Smith's house. John Smith felt every edge of his body frozen. Every word that Claudia told to him, hurt him. He isn't the man that Claudia thought. He has feelings, he loved, he is still in love. ''Who am I, who I show,where is myself?It's so hard when you look at yourself and meet someone else. I remember myself in 1607, a 20 years old man who was popular, famous but because of who he was. He met a woman and changed his opinion for the life. He met love. He met Pocahontas. A woman that was 17. Now he is 25 and Pocahontas is 22. They loved each other. When the man was with Pocahontas he felt wonderful. But the native princess left the man, the famous captain. And that captain is John Smith. He is me.'' John Smith told quietly to himself. ''Oh, I talk to my self. I am crazy.'' and then added '' stop to think this woman, you are stupid. Maybe I will go to meet Jane later!''. After he stood up in the ground. He started to search some things at the basement for a map and a compass. Suddenly, as he took a box from a high shelf, a mantle fell down. He took it from the floor. ''What? What does Powhatan's mantle here? I will put it to with the other rubbish. I have to continue my life.'' he whispered and put the mantle to his bag.

_

Pocahontas was sleeping at her hunt and John Rolfe in another hunt next to pocahontas' hunt. ''John Smith. I love you. Please forgive me'' the native princess said and came closer to captain and kissed him. But John pulled her back and left her with another woman. '' John, John Smith, please don't leave me I love you, forgive me.'' begged Pocahontas.

_

John Rolfe wasn't sleeping. Suddenly he heard Pocahontas to scream . He ran to Pocahontas' hunt. ''Pocahontas?'' he whispered. The native princess was sleeping and was screaming at her sleep only a name. ''John, John don't leave me''.. He smiled because he thought that Pocahontas called him but then a word from Pocahontas destroyed his world. ''John, John don't leave me, forgive me because I walked away. I love you John, John SMITH''. She said again and then woke up. ''Oh, John what are you doing here? What's happened? Oh, I have a horrible headache.''whispered Pocahontas. ''You was screaming at your sleep'' he said with sorrow. ''It was a nightmare.'' she said, then she understood that John Rolfe was not so good. ''What's wrong?'' she added. ''You know, that people dream and inside their dreams they reveal desire, sorrow, fear etc. And you inside your dream or nightmare or whatever in the damn it was, you felt love. But not for me. Do you still love him?'' he said and tried to keep his tears because men don't cry. ''But what are you speaking about John?''.. ''Do you still love him? Do you still love John Smith?''. '' I don't know. I am so confused''.. she said and she lowered her head. '' You have to choose'' said John Rolfe and hugged her. ''You are right'' added the native princess and left him to kiss her cheek.

_

John Smith was at a restaurant with a very beautiful woman, with brown hair and green eyes.''You are hazardous attractive today.'' john made a compliment '' John I love your taste about women.'' said Jane. They laughed. ''Where will we go after the restaurant'' John Smith asked and touched her hand. ''Hm, I don't know. Maybe at your house?'' told sneaky the woman. Jane, the woman that is lover of John, had the same fate with John. A man left her and she followed the same life with John. A lot of men but without love... There was midnight when John woke up and found Jane beside him. She was awake. ''What's wrong?'' John asked. She hugged her and told him '' John, why are we doing all this?'' asked the woman. John never saw Jane in this situation. He always knew her like a strong woman, without feelings, a sexy woman. ''What do you mean?'' the captain asked. ''I mean, you have a lot of relationships, a lot of woman and I have a lot of men. Why? Why we don't try to make a stable relationship, I don't mean marriage but, I don't know'' woman kissed his breast, ''You know that this couldn't happen because,..oh,um, anyway''.. ''John you never told me about your past. My past isn't so simple John. I had a relationship but then he left me and because of that I am a woman like this I am now... Ah, Where are you now John Rolfe?'' whispered Jane. When John Smith heard the name Rolfe, he was in shocked. The blood had frozen at his veins. The time stopped to run. '' Do you know Rolfe? Tell me everything.'' john smith told. '' But why?'' she asked, kissed him with passion and then continue '' Well, it's a long story but I will try to explain you. When I was 20 I loved Rolfe. And he loved me. But when he met a savage from the new world, he left me.'' explained the woman and started to kiss John's neck. But John stopped her. ''It was 1607 when I met her. I was madly in love with her. But I hurt myself and I went back to England. She came to England because she wanted to make peace between my country and her country. Finally, I met her but she chose to go with Rolfe. She is Pocahontas.'' he took a deep breath. ''You are the man that all the world was talking about his relationship with a savage from the new world? The first man who loved a savage'' asked again Jane. ''Indians are not savages. And...yes, I am. '' He said and start to touch her and kissed her. '' John, what a coincidence!'' she stood up and wore her dress. ''What are you doing?'' asked captain. ''John, I want to talk you about my past with John. And yours with Pocahontas. We were so near but we didn't know it. Our fate, our lives. I can't make love with you after all this that you said me. I feel you more like my friend than my lover after all this.'' ''Ok, let's talk.'' captain said and started to wore his clothes. They were talking for hours. Finally, they FRIENDLY hugged each other. ''You are a nice guy John. But not for the reasons that people believe. Don't change yourself because of all the events that happen to you...'' said Jane and smiled softly. ''Jane, I will go to meet the king and maybe I will never see you again. But our conversation helped me. You are a nice woman, too. I am so grateful to you. I don't think that I or you will change after all the things that happened to us, but thank you. Goodbye!''...said the captain, kissed her cheek and left the house. ''What King James want from me?'' he asked himself.

_

Captain was on the ship now. He was so near to Virginia, so near. He begged King James that he was not the right person to go here. King wanted to sent John Smith to go to Virginia for a job. ''Damn it'' he said. The stars was on the sky and a breeze was blowing. The same wind like the wind he felt at his face, when he had to left Virginia and Pocahontas said to him Goodbye. The next day he was at a small house. After some jobs, she tried to forgot Pocahontas with a bottle of wine. The captain looked at his watch. It was too late, but he cannot to sleep. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. ''Who are here this time?''.. he thought. He opened the door and looked with shock. ''What are you doing here?'' he asked coldly. ''I want to speak you, to explain you''. Pocahontas told and tried to go inside the home. ''It has a lot of cold here, can I come inside?'' asked the native princess. ''No'' said the captain and closed the door. Then a letter appeared from the crack of the door. Captain took the letter and started to read it...

If I never knew you  
If i never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be

And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me.

In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd hve lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true

I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
all they'd leave us were these wispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right

Oh if I never knew you  
There's no moment I regret  
If i never felt this love  
Since the moment that we met  
I would have no inkling of  
If our time has gone too fast  
How precious life can be...  
I've lived at last...

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I thought our love wuold be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
And still my heart is saying we were right  
we were right

And if I never knew you  
If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

That was the song that John and Pocahontas sung together when the captain was in the hunt before his execution. And now John was reading this song again in the letter. He opened the door. '' I am going to hear'' said John and showed her a chair to sit down. ''John, I asked from Rolfe to went back to England. We both understood that we don't love really each other. He will go to find a woman that he loved, hmm,... Jane.'' when John Smith heard about Jane he smiled for her luck... ''And I love you. I want to be again with you.''... John Smith wanted to hugged her but he held himself. '' Yes maybe you, but I will marry Claudia, when I will return back to England.'' John smith lied. ''Then I have to go back to my village''... told the native princess, she was going to die. ''We walked to the same paths at once, but I found where I belong. I wish the Great Spirit to be with you'' told smith and showed her the way to the door. Pocahontas left Jamestown. ''Why,why I did this?'' he thought.'' And how Pocahontas learned about me?... Hmm, of course Thomas.'' John thought his meeting with Thomas. It was today morning when John saw Thomas. They said hello, to each other, the talked about their lives. They are best friends and because of that Thomas mustn't to tell at Pocahontas that John came to Virginia as the captain asked for him. He shook his head and went to his bed.

_

The next day he woke up from Thomas. ''Thomas'', he said with a sleepy voice, what are you doing here?''.. ''Pocahontas fell to the river and almost she died.'' Thomas said as he was breathing quickly. ''What?I want to see her''.. John and Thomas went to Pocahontas' village and John entered to her hunt. ''Pocahontas my love''... ''John, you are here. How did you call me? But you said that you will marry...'' but john stopped her. ''It's alright, I love you. I can't leave you, I can live without you I won't marry any woman, it was a lie. I love you. When I heard that you almost died I understood the precious treasure that I left to leave my house yesterday. Why were you do this?'' asked the captain. ''Because I love you'' she answered with tears in her eyes. ''You are stupid Pocahontas, so stupid'' he said and hugged her. He took the letter that the native princess gave him yesterday. Pocahontas saw it and kissed him and he kissed back. ''I love you'' they whispered at the same time. Then they kissed again... And that was the beginning of a happy life for both of them.

**Hey, do you like this one-shot fanfic?Thanks for reading and don't forgot to review.**


End file.
